


Elvis Cole/Joe Pike Drabbles

by LifeLover



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Drabbles of the pairing Elvis Cole/Joe Pike from the mysteries by Robert Crais.  Pining, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, BDSM ... chapters will vary, but the focus will be on fluff.  I'll try to keep it to minimal angst.





	Elvis Cole/Joe Pike Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColePike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/gifts).



> As I think of them, I'll add chapters. This is just mainly drabbles that come to mind. The only real pairing is Pike/Cole and that's the focus. I'll add tags as I put up chapters depending on what it pertains to. Updates will be slower and based on the flashes of plot-bunny sighting from my brain. Gifted to ColePike, because I'm just so happy with the drabble fics they've written. Especially because they wrote Possessive!Joe (you know Pike is a total protective Dom and a softie). Also, for all that I want to focus on fluff - this first chapter is angst with Pining!Joe. Sorry not sorry?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His sunglasses never came off – ever. Well, despite what Cole said, Pike didn’t sleep with them on.

 

There were two main reasons why he wore them. One, it’s much safer to see things without it being a two-way street.

 

Eye contact can kill you if you’re not careful.

 

Two, Cole didn’t need to see what Pike couldn’t suppress when they were together. It was better this way – emotions could be a bitch sometimes.


End file.
